Marche ou crève 2:
by Queenoflabs
Summary: 5 ans après la fin de Marche ou Crève: Callie et Arizona ont tout pour être heureuses, et pourtant... Il faut se méfier des apparences Rated T: for NOW
1. Chapter 1

**1: Marche ou crève : 5 ans après**

**Hey !**

**Vous vous demandiez à quoi allait ressembler la partie 2 ?**

**Bah moi aussi !**

Comme vous le savez j'ai un côté un peu sadique, donc forcément...  
Les choses se sont corsées en 5 ans...(Bah oui quand tout va bien ça m'ennuie!)

**Nos deux jeunes femmes sont maintenant mariées...et...  
Callie est la chef du service d'orthopédie du Seattle Grace**

**Arizona a repris son activité de peintre-écrivain de talent... **

**Bon j'ai écrit plusieurs débuts en fait... 5...Et finalement j'ai opté pour celui là !**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

« Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur du Dr Torres... »

Arizona raccrocha de rage. C'était la 5 ième fois qu'elle composait le numéro sans succès. Sa femme avait visiblement mieux à faire que de lui répondre. Après tout pourquoi s'étonnait-elle ?

« Hey Ari est-ce que ça va ? » Lola, était une de ses amies, une amie...proche. La jeune femme possédait une galerie d'Art et avait vivement encouragé Arizona à exposer ses toiles chez elle. Au fil des mois, une grande, trop grande complicité s'était nouée entre elles...

Prenant une grande inspiration pour se recomposer, la blonde se retourna un sourire aux lèvres « Juste Callie...elle est retenue... »

« Oh... » Tout était dit.

« elle est médecin...tu sais bien que ça arrive souvent... »

« Non ! » « Cela fait des semaines que l'on a prévu cette apres-midi rien que nous deux ! Elle n'en a rien à foutre, elle ne fait plus aucun effort. Je suis devenue invisible pour elle ! Cela fait plus d'1mois que l'on a même pas partagé un repas ! »

La blonde était en pleine crise d'hystérie. Son mariage était au bord de l'implosion et pourtant elle avait l'impression d'être le seule à s'en préoccuper. Elle était fatiguée. Epuisée.

« Calmes toi...ça va aller. Viens, tu as une réservation non ? On y va ! » La brunette lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de lui prendre le bras.

Arizona se laissait faire...Comme toujours depuis plusieurs mois, elle trouvait rassurante la présence de Lola. Elle était là, elle était toujours là...

Le problème c'est que la blonde connaissait très bien les arrières pensées de la brune à son égard. Il y avait d'ailleurs une possibilité pour que ce soit ce qui lui plaise le plus... Car la jeune femme la regardait toujours avec envie, tout chez elle n'était que spontanéité et légèreté. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Tout l'opposé de ce que lui offrait Callie ces derniers temps.

Pourtant sa femme lui manquait comme personne auparavant. Elle avait l'impression de vivre avec une étrangère. Une personne totalement indifférente et blasée.  
Malgré tout elle l'aimait toujours et elle était prête à se battre pour leur mariage. Encore fallait-il que la latina le veuille aussi...

Xxxxxxxx

Le restaurant était situé en face de l'hôpital. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour la quelle elle l'avait choisi, faisant en sorte de faciliter au maximum les choses pour Callie.

Assise face à la fenêtre, la blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher de ce demander ce qui se passait dans la tête de la latina... Que faisait-elle, pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas ? N'y tenant plus, elle s'excusa auprès de Lola peu avant le dessert et traversa les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de l'imposant bâtiment.  
Aile D, 4ième étage, gauche...Elle aurait pu faire le chemin les yeux fermés. Elle tomba pile au moment ou l'objet de ses pensées sortait de la salle de réunion. Sa colère diminua quelques peu à voir une explication à son manque de réponse. Ce qui arriva ensuite lui donna pourtant la nausée.  
Un autre médecin, venait de l'attraper par le bras, ayant visiblement quelques chose à lui dire. Callie se laissa faire avant de rire aux éclats à ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

La jalousie brûlait la gorge d'Arizona. Elle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'un de ces sourire lui fut adressé...

Elle profita du départ de l'inconnu pour signaler sa présence

« Je ne te dérange pas ? » Son ton était sec et froid.  
Callie se retourna, pas particulièrement surprise de voir sa femme

« Hey... »

Elle ne pris même pas la peine de la regarder, gribouillant quelques signes sur un des dossiers qu'on venait de lui tendre.

« « Hey » C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? »

Soupirant à l'agressivité de sa femme, la latina esquiva

« Bon écoute Arizona...je ne sais pas quel est le problème mais là je n'ai pas le temps d'en discuter ...Je suis attendue pour déjeuner»

La blonde rit amèrement à cette dernière phrase

« Effectivement Callie, nous devions manger ensemble ce midi TOI et MOI »

Le visage de la brune changea d'expression à cette mention. Encore, elle avait encore foiré. Plus le temps passait plus elle avait l'impression de tout mal faire, de tout rater avec Arizona. Une fois encore elle avait oublié... L'avait-elle fait exprès ?  
Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas s'excuser. Le ton agressif employé par la blonde depuis plusieurs semaines commençait à l'agacer et elle comptait bien se faire comprendre

« Ecoutes... Je peux comprendre que tu sois déçue ou que tu t'ennuie...mais j'ai un vrai travail ! Je suis directrice d'un service de chirurgie ! C'est autrement plus compliqué que de tremper un bout de bois dans un pot de peinture... »

Elle regretta les mots dès qu'ils sortirent de sa bouche mais c'était trop tard. Elle senti la chaleur de la main d'Arizona entrer en contact avec sa joue. C'était le contact le plus étroit que les deux femmes avaient échangé depuis 3 mois.

Sans un mot, la blonde parti laissant Callie sur place.

Le médecin se rua dans son bureau pour pleurer, incapable de comprendre ce qui s'était passé pour qu'elles en arrivent là.

Pourtant au fond d'elle même elle le savait...

Elle avait assisté à la résurrection de la jeune femme, de sa femme. Elle l'avait vu reprendre goût à la vie, se créer un nouveau réseau de relation. Cependant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir en marge de sa nouvelle vie. Elle ne se sentait plus assez bien pour elle, incapable de parler Art ou littérature...Hors elle savait que quelqu'un était tout disposé à le faire : son « amie Lola ». Profondément blessée par cette amitié, elle avait décidé d'attendre le moment où la blonde lui dirait que tout était fini...Elle attendait, la poussant inconsciemment à commettre LA faute... Et elle savait qu'elle n'en était plus très loin...

Callie avait perdu toute confiance en elle, sa propre femme l'intimidait. Car Arizona était...la jeune femme avait tout. Elle était belle, intelligente, cultivée, douée dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait...La latina se sentait n'être qu'un frein à son ascension, encombrante, inutile...Ce sentiment s'était exacerbé lorsqu'elle avait du abandonner après sa 4ième FIV infructueuse. Même si la blonde ne l'avait pas jugée responsable, Callie en avait conclut qu'elle n'était une fois encore pas à la hauteur...

Car avant...avant... elles envisageaient un futur ensemble, une vie, des enfants...Mais c'était avant...

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Agaçée, Enervée, Arizona rentra à la hâte. Elle ne voulait voir personne, juste rester seule. Elle ne comprenait pas l'hostilité de sa femme à son égard . Elle avait l'impression de payer pour quelques chose dont elle n'avait pas la maîtrise.  
Pourtant leur vie avait été magnifique. Un beau mariage rempli d'amour, une cadre de vie magnifique. La blonde avait même réussi à se reconstruire entièrement, retrouvant le goût de peindre et d'écrire... Seulement elle avait l'impression que ses centres d'intérêts n'atteignaient pas la latina. Ses premiers encouragements avaient laissé place à des remarques sarcastiques et même blessantes...  
Arizona essayait de se rappeler à quel moment les choses avaient dérapées. La réponse était simple, c'était lorsque Callie avait appris qu'elle ne pourrait jamais porter d'enfant...  
La blonde avait pourtant été là pour elle, séchant ses larmes et les siennes sans un mot.. car il y avait quelques chose qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit...Un « détail » qu'elle n'avait pas partagé avec elle...  
De toute façon quelle importance ? Cela n'aurait fait que détruire un peu plus son rêve...  
La blonde avait donc décidé de lui laisser du temps, de l'espace, trouvant spontanément du soutien avec ses amis.

Mais ces jours devenaient des semaines, et ces semaines des mois... A croire que la brunette se désengageait progressivement de leur relation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie était nerveuse en arrivant devant chez elle. Elle était en tort, elle était même doublement en tort. Elle ne savait même pas par où commencer, quoi dire pour améliorer la situation.  
De toute façon cela faisait des mois que de sa bouche sortaient des paroles qu'elle ne pensaient pas sans qu'elle n'ai aucun contrôle.

De toute façon elle n'avait pas le choix, Arizona était là, sa voiture était là...

Callie ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre qu'elle était dans sa pièce, SON atelier... Là où elle laissait libre cours à son génie, à son imagination. La latina n'avait que rarement mis les pieds dans ce sanctuaire, de peur de troubler par sa présence n'importe qu'elle esprit créatif s'y trouvant.

Pourtant elle n'avait plus le choix et elle le savait. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle traversa l'imposante maison pour rejoindre la dépendance.  
Comme prévu, elle pouvait voir une crinière blonde au travers de la fenêtre. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de frapper avant de poser un pied sur ce sol inconnu.  
Arizona sursauta avant de la dévisager, elle ne s'attendait définitivement pas à voir sa femme ce soir, et encore moins ici.  
Toujours énervée, elle lui jeta un simple regard avant de retourner à sa toile.  
Callie hocha la tête, comprenant très bien que sa présence n'était pas nécessaire, pire, qu'elle n'était pas souhaitée.  
Elle pensa à faire demi-tour avant de se raviser. Marchant lentement, elle alla se positionner à la droite de la blonde, qui ne s'interrompit par pour autant.

« C'est magnifique... » « Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit » « Tu es douée Arizona...mais tu le sais déjà, mon avis n'a que peu d'importance... »

Elle se sentait soudainement stupide, qui était-elle pour la complimenter ? Des milliers de personnes se bousculaient pour admirer son travail, il était clair qu'à côté elle n'était qu'une amatrice.

Pourtant Arizona s'arrêta quelques secondes, posa son matériel avant de s'essuyer les mains sur son pantalon.

« Tu le penses vraiment ? »

Ce qui choqua la brunette fut la vulnérabilité qu'elle pu lire dans ses yeux

« Ari... » Encore une fois les mots ne venaient pas. Elle avait tellement de choses à dire, à se faire pardonner.

Ce moment de faiblesse passa vite pour la blonde, qui cherchait désespérément des réponses.

« Callie... Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu cherches à me blesser de cette façon ? Qu'est de qui s'est passé pour que tu en sois rendue à m'éviter, à m'oublier même...? »

Arizona ne supportait plus ce jeu du chaud et froid. Elle en avait marre de ces excuses plates, elle voulait une réaction de la part de sa femme, des cris, des pleurs, des coups. N'importe quoi qui lui montrerait que non elle ne s'en foutait pas.

« Arrêtes ! Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Je travaille... »

« 14H par jour je sais !...Tu es chef du service de chirurgie orthopédique, je sais ! » « Mais moi, MOI, je suis quoi pour toi ? Je représente les 30min de corvée de ta journée ? » « Avant ça ne serait jamais arrivée, tu n'aurais jamais oublié... »

« Avant quoi ? Et puis je me suis déjà excusée, je suis désolée d'avoir oublié notre déjeuner, mais... »

« Avant que tu apprenne que tu ne pourrais pas avoir d'enfants... »

Tout était dit, ces mots coupaient comme une lame de rasoir, atteignant Callie au plus profond d'elle même. Il ne lui restait plus rien, en ce moment tout ce qui lui restait d'humain venait de lui être retiré.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Faites moi confiance ! ^^**

**Xxxxxxxx**

Arizona observait impuissante les émotions se succéder sur le visage de sa femme.  
Réalisation... Douleur... Tristesse... Colère, puis... la Rage

Callie se mis finalement à rire, un rire caustique.

« C'est vrai que Arizona Robbins est parfaite, Arizona Robbins n'a aucun manque, Arizona Robbins est douée pour tout, Arizona Rob' »

« Callie Arrêtes ça ? A quoi tu joues là ? »

« Fermes là ! Juste... Fermes là ! » « Mais tu as raison, je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi alors...Je crois qu'il est temps que ça s'arrête et maintenant ! »

La blonde essayait de garder son calme et de ne pas céder à l'agacement qui montait en elle.

« Je comprends que cette situation te fasse souffrir, mais... tu ne peux pas me le faire payer chaque jour un peu plus... J'aurai tellement voulu...tellement aimé avoir un enfant avec toi Callie, Tu ferais une mère merveilleuse et... »

« TA...GUEULE ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça, tu ne peux pas... Je...je ... »

Après toute cette colère, la brunette sentait l'émotion l'emporter. Elle ne pourrait jamais réaliser ce rêve, leur rêve...

Arizona se tut, elle savait que la jeune femme souffrait mais pourtant tous ces propos dirigés contre elle la blessaient énormément.  
Elle avait essayé d'esquiver le problème, pensant que Callie finirait par se faire à l'idée... Elle attendait inconsciemment le moment où elle allait lui demander de porter leur enfant...Mais rien, plus aucun mot ne fut échangé sur le sujet jusqu'à ce jour.

Ne supportant pas de voir cette femme, SA femme souffrir, elle tenta de la calmer, de trouver les mots, ce que visiblement elle n'avait pas réussi à faire plusieurs mois auparavant.

« Callie regardes moi ! »

« Tais toi, juste...Ne dis rien... » la latina implorait maintenant la blonde, se sentant au bord d'un craquage complet

« Il y a d'autres moyens d'avoir des enfants...On peux, on pourrait adopter ? » Pleine d'espoir, Arizona n'avait pas prévu ce qui allait suivre.  
Les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur les joues de la latina s'étaient taries, et son rire, CE rire refaisait son apparition.

« Adopter ? Toi, Moi, Adopter ? » Nouveau rire

« Mais putain Ari qu'est ce que tu veux me faire croire ? T'en a jamais eu rien à foutre ! T'as jamais vraiment voulu d'enfants avec moi. C'était juste une « occupation » pour toi, d'imaginer un futur, pendant que tu refaisais ta vie ! »

« C'est totalement faux et tu le sais ! »

« Je sais quoi ? Dis le moi ? Que tu passais tes soirées avec tes amies plutôt qu'avec moi ? Que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi inutile et impuissante de toute ma vie ? »

« Callie je suis désolée que tu le prennes comme ça... Mais sache que je t'aime et que je t'ai toujours aimée ! Tu n'as pas idée combien j'ai souffert de la situation moi aussi ? Mais je suis restée forte, pour toi, j'ai pris sur moi pour être là ….Mais je vois que ce n'était visiblement pas ce dont tu avais besoin »

« C'est trop facile Arizona ! Trop facile... Il y avait une solution simple, tellement simple...Mais tu n'en a jamais parlé, JAMAIS !

Tu m'as juste confirmée que tu était « Parfaite » et que moi...moi j'étais incapable de te rendre heureuse »

La blonde savait de quoi il était question, elle n'avait juste pas imaginé les conséquences que pouvaient avoir cette décision sur son couple. Non elle n'avait jamais envisagé de porter leur enfant...Et pour cause, cela était physiquement et biologiquement impossible...

« Ha tu ne dis plus rien là hein ? Jamais ça ne te serai venu à l'idée d'avoir notre enfant ! Après tout c'était mon idée au départ, c'est ça ?... Tu me dégoûtes ! C'est sur que d'aller se taper « Lola » c'est tellement mieux ! »

« C'est faux, c'est faux, c'est n'importe quoi ! Je ne vais pas continuer à me faire salir par tes réflexions. As tu au moins une idée de la raison pour laquelle je n'ai jamais évoqué l'idée d'avoir un enfant ? Y as-tu seulement réfléchi ? »

Callie resta interdite, le regard défiant Arizona de trouver une explication convaincante

« Tu es médecin putain Callie ! Tu me le répètes à longueur de journée ! Pourtant t'as rien vu, t'as même pas imaginé ... »

La blonde sentait sa voix commencer à trembler, mais elle ne voulait pas craquer, pas maintenant

« Depuis l'accident je ne peux plus avoir d'enfant Callie ! Les dommages internes étaient plus importants que prévus et ils ont dû... » « Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir réalisé ton rêve Callie, mais ne me reproche pas de ne pas le vouloir! »

Maintenant Arizona pleurait, elle avait tout dit. Elle avait gardé cette information se disant que la brunette avait assez de son propre « deuil » et pourtant...

Callie elle n'avait pas bougé, elle avait laissé les dernières informations atteindre son cerveau avant de réagir... en riant une nouvelle fois.

« J'ai pleuré, hurlé, j'ai... et toi ... » les mots ne venaient pas, elle éprouvait maintenant une sensation de dégout pour la femme en face d'elle

« Je me suis convaincue que je n'étais pas assez bien, que tu étais « parfaite », je me suis reprochée la situation à m'en casser le poing contre un mur Arizona ! Et toi, toi en fait tu n'est pas mieux... tu n'es qu'une manipulatrice, une, une... »

La blonde pleurait ouvertement maintenant. Non pas à cause de cette dispute mais parce qu'elle comprenait vraiment les conséquences du fait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais donner d'enfant à Callie.

« Tu n'es qu'une putain d'égoiste ! Va dont retrouver ta pute... »

Quelques centièmes de secondes plus tard et la brunette se sentait soulagée... Soulagée comme jamais depuis des mois où elle avait porté cette situation seule...Du moins c'est ce dont elle était convaincue.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie était sortie prendre l'air, elle ne voulait pas rester à proximité de sa femme pour le moment. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle avait pu garder une telle information pour elle... C'était comme une trahison .

Son esprit semblait maintenant plus clair que jamais et l'issue de la situation semblait inévitable : la séparation

Elle décida donc de pousser encore, se sachant en position de force.  
Elle rentra précipitamment chez elle, prête à faire part à la blonde de sa décision.

Le schéma qui l'attendait était le même que quelques heures auparavant, un salon vide...  
Elle repris donc la direction de l'atelier et entra sans invitation en passant la porte restée ouverte.

Ce qui l'attendait pourtant était bien loin de ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Arizona était recroquevillée sur le sol, le visage tourné vers le mur...

La brunette senti ses résolutions l'abandonner en quelques secondes pour laisser leur place à l'inquiétude

« Ari ? »

Pas de réponse, elle pouvait juste apercevoir les épaules tremblantes de la jeune femme qui pleurait silencieusement.

La gorge de Callie se noua, elle ne se souvenait pas dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu pleurer...

Elle s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit à son niveau. Sa façade se fissura à la vue du visage trempé de larmes de la blonde. Elle se sentait coupable ...Mais qu'avait-elle fait?

Elle ne souvenait d'un coup plus de quoi il était question, elle ne se souvenait même plus quel était l'origine de cette situation, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Sa femme était inconsolable, sur le sol froid et poussiéreux de son atelier.

« Ari, s'il te plaît parles moi... » Elle n'osait pas la toucher, c'était comme un geste interdit. Depuis le temps qu'elles vivaient comme des étrangères l'une avec l'autre, tout semblait compliquer.

La blonde elle se sentait prise au piège, exposée au jugement de cette femme à qui elle s'était enfin ouverte... Elle n'avait pourtant plus la force de lutter, la seule chose qu'elle était capable de faire depuis 2H c'était de pleurer. Sa tête lui faisait mal comme jamais, des crampes traversaient tout son corps, mais cette douleur lui permettait de ne pas y penser : à leur séparation

Elle attendait maintenant le coup de grâce, elle connaissait assez la brune pour savoir qu'elle revenait pour lui annoncer la nouvelle...Alors elle attendait, les sanglots redoublant d'intensité.

N'y tenant plus, Callie la souleva et la porta dans leur chambre. Elle la déposa sur le lit avant de réfléchir à son prochain mouvement.  
Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi dire. Elle ne savait plus qui avait tort ou raison...  
Elle se content a de déposer un baiser sur la tempe de sa femme avant de lui murmurer un « je suis désolée... » et de quitter la pièce.

C'était donc ça, c'était fini...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Bon allez les bases son posées, l'histoire va pouvoir commencer !**

**Xxxxxxxxx**

Callie était maintenant allongée sur le sofa, le regard tourné vers le plafond.  
Elle avait essayé de partir, essayé de quitter cette maison, LEUR maison...Mais tout la ramenait ici.

Elle essayait de retracer le cours des événements, le cours de sa vie...son mariage avec Arizona.  
La brunette était en colère, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette rage la consumait littéralement. Le problème c'est que ce sentiment n'était pas nouveau, et qu'il était dirigé vers une seule personne : sa femme.

Elle s'en voulait, se reprochait son comportement de ces derniers mois et même de ces dernières heures. Pourtant rien n'y faisait, car sa rancœur envers la blonde était incontrôlable.  
La différence était « qu'avant », elle n'avait pas de raison de lui en vouloir... Mais là, ce soir là, Arizona avait ouvert la boite de Pandore. Elle lui avait révélé une faiblesse. La souffrance de sa femme la rassurait, masquant quelques temps la sienne...  
Pourtant dans la nuit noire, elle n'était qu'une petite fille terrorisée. Apeurée de décevoir, de ne pas être aimée, et surtout d'être abandonnée.

La douleur ne s'estompait pas. Elle avait appris qu'elle n'était pas une femme digne de ce nom car incapable de donner la vie. Elle apprenait maintenant que la seule personne capable de la sauver, lui avait menti.  
Arizona avait pourtant été là, elle l'avait épaulée, elle l'avait écouté, rassurée...Et pendant tout ce temps elle n'avait rien dit. Elle avait passé sous silence ce détail qui faisait toute la différence. Ce détail qui lui aurait prouvé qu'elle n'était pas seule...

Une ombre passa derrière elle...  
Levant la tête, elle reconnu immédiatement la silhouette élancée de la blonde.

N'ayant pas remarqué sa présence, la jeune femme se déplaça d'un pas hagard vers le réfrigérateur. Elle en sorti une bouteille et en vida le contenu avant de se retourner...

Face à elle se trouvait maintenant Callie. Le visage concerné, elle la scrutait minutieusement...

Arizona l'ignora pourtant royalement, et refit le chemin en sens inverse jusqu'à la chambre.

« Je...Je suis désolée ! »

La brunette ne voulait pas s'excuser, du moins pas en première intention. Pourtant c'était la seule chose qu'elle arrivait à formuler. Le fantôme qui était devant elle n'avait rien à voir avec la femme qu'elle avait épousé. A croire que vivre avec elle l'avait tuée.

Callie réfléchi 1min, puis 2...Arrivée à la 10ème minutes, elle se fraya un passage dans la chambre.  
Elle voulait des réponses.

Elle s'assit sur le lit aux côtés de la jeune femme qui ne bougea pas.

« Ari... je suis désolée d'avoir réagit comme ça...Je suis...vraiment désolée »

Plus elle s'approchait de sa femme plus elle sentait cette douleur.

N'obtenant toujours aucune réponse, elle posa sa mains sur l'épaule d'Arizona qui la repoussa violemment.  
« Ne me TOUCHE pas ! »

Pourtant elle savait, elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de ce contact physique. Elle ne savait juste pas si elle était toujours légitime pour la réconforter alors qu'elle était à l'origine de ses maux.  
La brunette ravala sa salive, elle était à cours de mots, de gestes... face à ce mur, à cette prison qu'elle avait elle même construite.

En la regardant, elle se revoyait elle même... Après l'annonce. Elle avait l'impression que les rôles étaient inversés.  
Devant elle cette femme détruite, la différence c'était qu'elle était la seule coupable. Même si elle en voulait toujours à la blonde, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça. Leur relation même si elle arrivait à son terme méritait plus. Méritait une vraie fin...  
Sans plus attendre, Callie se glissa donc derrière Arizona et s'agrippa à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
La jeune femme se débâtît comme elle pouvait, ne supportant plus ces changements de caps infligés par la latina. Elle savait qu'elle ne survivrait pas à un nouvel affrontement, elle n'était pas prête, il ne lui restait plus rien.  
La brune renforça pourtant son étreinte, ne voulant plus lacher prise. Elle sentait qu'elle avait peut-être plus encore besoin de ce contact que sa compagne.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Arizona parvint pourtant à se libérer mais c'était sans compter sur les réflexes de Callie. La violence verbale de ces dernières heures laissa place à une altercation physique. Les deux jeunes femmes s'opposant physiquement, mais pourtant incapable de se détacher l'une de l'autre .

« Ari ! Ari STOP arrêtes, s'il te plaît... » La brune était en larme, elle réalisait pour la deuxième fois la conséquence de ses actions sur sa femme. Elle qui pensait encore la veille que la situation ne la touchait pas se rendait maintenant compte de son erreur.

Arizona était complètement hystérique, se débattant, criant pour se dégager de la présence de la brune.

« Pourquoi tu me fais ça Callie ? Hein ? Pourquoi ? T'en as pas marre de me détruire ? » « Tous les jours tu me tues un peu plus... »

Les deux femmes étaient exténuées et en larmes. Chacune prenait maintenant conscience de la douleur de l'autre.

Arizona repris peu à peu son calme et regarda la latina pour la première fois

« Tu nous as tué Callie... » Elle s'assit alors sur le bord du lit avant de se lever

« Attends ! S'il te plaît ne part pas ! Pas comme ça...J'ai besoin de savoir, de comprendre.. »

« Tu l'as dit, c'est fini... je suis fatiguée, usée, je n'ai plus rien à te donner... Je n'ai plus la force de me battre face à un mur »

« Arizona ! » Callie était au bord de la panique, elle sentait que la situation lui échappait. Elle tenta donc une dernière carte

« Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais...»

La blonde la regarda de nouveau, ne comprenant pas le tournant que prenait la conversation

« Je ne suis plus sure d'avoir la force de t'aimer aujourd'hui... Tu m'as poussée à bout, tu m'as exclut de ta vie...Aujourd'hui je ne sais pas comment revenir en arrière...J'ai essayé d'être là pour toi, mais visiblement ce n'était pas assez. Je ne suis pas assez pour toi...Et tu n'es peut-être pas assez pour moi...»

« Ari...Je t'aime » Callie pleurait, suppliant du regard la blonde,

« Il est trop tard... Je pense qu'il.. il est trop tard»

Et on pouvait lire la lassitude, les regrets sur le visage d'Arizona.  
Car elle aussi avait souffert, même si la brune semblait penser qu'elle était la seule victime, la blonde supportait un poids insoutenable depuis des mois. Elle savait qu'aujourd'hui elle ne voulait plus souffrir, elle ne voulait plus ressentir ce vide.

La brunette n'y croyait pas. Leur relation était en difficulté, par sa faute, mais elle n'acceptait pas qu'Arizona décide de partir, de s'enfuir.

«Dès que ça devient dur tu fuis ? Toujours pareil... »

« Comment tu peux dire ça ? C'est toi qui a parlé de rupture Callie ! »

« J'étais en colère, énervée... Mais toi... »

« Ne me rends pas responsable ! Cela fait des mois que je suis inexistante pour toi ! Quelle différence ça ferait ? Hein ? Tu n'aurai plus personne à punir ? Plus personne à détruire ? »

A peine le temps de reprendre sa respiration que Callie la saisissait fermement pas les épaules avant de l'embrasser violemment.  
La blonde essaya de se dégager, mais la brune était trop forte.  
« Lache moi, Callie arrête ! Ne fais pas ça... » Elle pouvait sentir les lèvres de la brune s'attacher à son cou, ses main agripper son jean alors qu'elle l'empêchait de bouger en pressant son corps tout entier contre elle.

« Ari...je ne veux pas garder cette image de nous... »

La vulnérabilité dans sa voix était en totale opposition à la rudesse de ses gestes, c'était donc ça ? Elle voulait lui dire adieu ?

Arizona essayait de réfléchir, sa tête lui hurlait de partir, de fuir, mais son corps répondait à la proximité de cette femme.  
Elle était à sa merci, incapable de se détacher d'elle. Pourtant elle savait qu'en acceptant de faire l'amour une dernière fois avec elle, elle lui donnerait encore une partie d'elle même. Que lui resterait-il à la fin ?

Arizona fini par céder devant les avances de sa femme. Elle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait sentie si proche. Pourtant dans ses gestes désespérés, on pouvait sentir que les choses avaient changées. Elles n'étaient plus les mêmes.  
Callie avait perdue toute confiance en elle, chaque initiative, chaque caresse reflétait sa peur : sa peur de voir partir la femme qu'elle aimait.

Le problème avec la « nuit d'adieu » c'est que cette expression ne donne pas de détails, pas d'indications...C'est ainsi qu'elles enchaînèrent les démonstrations de sentiments plus désordonnées les unes que les autres, voulant garder le contrôle sur l'autre malgré tout. La nuit s'étira indéfiniment, jusqu'à l'inévitable, le moment où elles savaient que c'était fini, que le jour se levait.

Pourtant les heures passèrent et les deux amantes ne se détachaient toujours pas. Incapable d'assumer le poids de leur erreurs, incapable de survivre sans leur autre...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Bon je sais pas où on va avec cette histoire, mais on y va...^^**

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Les deux femmes étaient face à face depuis de longues heures, essayant d'oublier la dure réalité de leur situation. Pourtant rien ne semblait comme avant. Ces dernières heures passées à s'aimer pour la dernière fois leur avaient prouvé qu'un cap avait été franchi. Lentement, progressivement, elles avaient perdu tout ce qui faisait leur force, leur union, ne devenant que des étrangères l'une pour l'autre. Les marques présentes sur leurs corps ce matin là leur rappellerait la violence de leurs adieux, leur incapacité à lâcher prise, mais surtout leur capacité sans limite à se détruire...

Pourtant ce matin là, ni l'une ni l'autre ne voulait ouvrir les yeux sur cette réalité, voulant se raccrocher à la seule chose qui importait : la présence de l'autre

Bien vite, trop vite, le Bipper de Callie se réveilla et après quelques hésitation elle compris que c'était la fin.

Sans un regard, les deux femmes se levèrent en silence. La brunette quitta rapidement les lieux, sans savoir qu'à son retour les choses auraient définitivement changées...  
Car effectivement, Arizona pris rapidement l'initiative d'effacer toute trace de sa présence. Débarrassant vêtements, et autres objets en tout genre. C'est ainsi que leur mariage se terminait, dans l'indifférence la plus totale, noyé par une vague de non-dits.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quand Callie rentra ce soir là, elle s'effondra en constatant le départ de la blonde, de sa femme. Elle avait échoué une fois de plus, incapable de garder celle qu'elle avait toujours aimé. La brunette ne voulait pas y croire, elle passa sa soirée, sa nuit à attendre, un geste, un mot, qui lui montrerait que ce n'était pas fini.  
Le jour se leva pourtant sans nouvelles d'Arizona et le monde s'écroula un peu plus pour la latina.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La blonde alla rapidement s'installer chez Lola. La jeune femme arrivait à lui faire oublier une partie de ces événements juste par sa présence. Car elle était là, et ce fait ne faisait que renforcer son sentiment d'abandon de la part de Callie.

Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent la première nuit ensemble, la brune étant là pour sécher ses larmes et la réconforter. Leur amitié était véritablement devenue la raison de vivre d'Arizona, sa béquille dans ce moment difficile.

Pourtant son calvaire ne faisait que commencer. Un appel changea sa destinée à jamais...

« Ari ? Tim ... »

En entendant les sanglots dans la voix de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur, Arizona compris...Son esprit fit le vide, incapable de prendre la mesure de cette nouvelle information.

Son frère venait d'être tué au combat. A ce moment, elle savait qu'elle avait tout perdu. La personne qui comptait le plus dans sa vie venait de lui être enlevée, à jamais.  
Incapable de réagir, la jeune femme se contenta de s'asseoir calmement, impassible devant le drame qui venait de lui être révélé.  
C'est dans cette position que Lola la trouva quelques heures plus tard, plongée dans un mutisme profond. Refusant toute communication verbale ou physique, la blonde ferma définitivement les portes de sa prison intérieure.  
Etait-ce sa punition pour ne pas avoir été à la hauteur ?

Xxxxxxxxxx

Callie passa les deux jours suivants à errer sans but dans les couloirs de son service. Son sourire autrefois radieux ne trompait même plus le simple passant. Son allure si fière avait laissé place à l'abattement. Le regard vers le sol, les épaules voûtées, Caliope Torres avait perdu de sa superbe. Sans sa femme, elle avait l'impression de n'être que la moitié d'elle même. Sans Arizona elle n'était que cette personne blessée et complexée incapable d'affronter le monde.  
Elle avait reproché à Arizona de lui faire sentir qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur, pourtant ce n'est qu'après son départ qu'elle comprenait enfin le sens de cette expression...

Des nuits sans sommeil, des journées sans vie, la brunette était harcelée par les souvenirs de son mariage, les bon comme les mauvais.  
Elle essayait de comprendre, rejetant la faute sur sa femme systématiquement. Pourtant après avoir craché sa haine et sa rancœur, elle finissait par comprendre que pour terminer une relation il faut être deux, et qu'elle était justement cette deuxième personne.

Ses rêves avaient pourtant parus accessibles...

Petite elle avait rêvé du prince charmant, cet homme fort et rassurant qui devait la protéger du monde et partager sa vie à jamais. Puis la réalité avait pris le dessus et ses relations traumatisantes avec la gente masculine l'avaient persuadée d'une chose : Elle ne méritait pas qu'on l'aime. Callie ne méritait pas d'être heureuse.  
Cette idée atteignit son paroxysme dans son esprit après la trahison de Georges et à ce moment elle pensa que tout était joué, la laissant seule pour toujours...

Et puis... Il y avait cette jeune femme, blonde, magnifique... qui avait immédiatement capté son attention, vulnérable et forte à la fois. Elle avait rapidement conquis son respect, puis son cœur. Sans savoir comment, elle en était arrivée à s'imaginer un avenir, le prince était alors remplacé par la princesse mais peu importe. La différence était simple : l'amour. Pour la première fois la brunette avait compris, avait su faire la différence... Enfin elle était amoureuse, et ce sentiment n'avait rien de calme ni de facile. Il était passionné, violent , mais c'était aussi son oxygène sa raison de vivre.

Elle avait peu à peu repris confiance en elle, évolué aux côtés de la femme qu'elle aimait, osé imaginé un avenir...  
Un beau mariage, une belle robe, une mariée magnifique, et pourtant son cœur n'était pas apaisé.  
Une chose, une seule chose lui avait manqué : le fait d'être mère. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas alors, c'est que c'était ce besoin primaire et viscéral qui allait causer sa perte. La disparition de celle qu'elle était devenue.

Les incompréhensions devinrent des conflits, les conflits des drames, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ne puisse plus assumer la situation.  
Elle avait été trop loin, pressant Arizona de faire quelques chose qu'elle n'était pas prête à faire...Et la blonde, elle avait accepté, sans conditions...

Elle avait toujours été là, supportant ses crises de colère, de larmes, ses paroles blessantes, son indifférence...  
Car c'est tout ce qu'elle avait été pour sa femme ses derniers mois, et elle savait qu'elle en était la seule responsable.

Callie noya alors son chagrin dans l'alcool, chaque verre lui rappelant qu'elle avait échoué une fois de plus...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il était maintenant 23H, c'était le 7ième jour.

Imbibée de Téquila, la latina n'entendit que les dernières sonneries du téléphone. Quelques gestes maladroits plus tard et le répondeur se déclencha.  
La voix d'Arizona couplé à la sienne eu l'effet d'un cuter planté en plein cœur. Car dans ce message on sentait le bonheur, la joie, l'amour...

« Heu...Ari...c'est ton père  
*silence*

Kate nous a...nous a donné ce numéro...*raclement de gorge*

Je...Ton frère..Tim sera rapatrié dans 48H sur la base de Denver et...  
Je sais que tu le sais déjà, mais j'espère vraiment te voir. Tu es notre petite fille...  
Tu es tout ce qu'il nous reste... »

L'homme s'effondra en larme et Callie retrouva toute ses faculté en quelques secondes. Tim, elle avait rencontré le jeune homme deux fois. Elle savait que sa femme entretenait une correspondance assidue avec lui pendant qu'il était en mission. En revanche, la brune s'était toujours demandé ce qu'il en était de ses parents... En cinq ans de vie commune, Arizona n'avait jamais accepté d'en parler...  
Aujoud'hui cependant le ton était grave. Car si Tim était mort, sa femme l'était aussi.

Cette réalisation lui donna froid dans le dos et la brunette commença à paniquer. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait besoin de sa femme, qu'elle avait besoin qu'elle croie en elle. Mais surtout elle savait qu'en ce moment précis Arizona avait besoin d'elle plus que jamais. Quelques soient leurs différents tout lui semblait maintenant futile et sans importance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Arizona mis plusieurs minutes à descendre de sa voiture. Elle venait de conduire les 6H qui la séparaient de Denver, en profitant pour réfléchir...  
Toujours incapable d'exprimer sa douleur, elle avait finalement pris en charge Kate, la fiancée de son frère. La jeune femme était inconsolable et la blonde sentait qu'elle avait le devoir de s'occuper d'elle.

En revanche, elle savait que l'événement allait aussi la conduire à revoir ses parents, or cela faisait des années qu'elle ne leur avait pas donné signe de vie.

Après une prise de position douteuse lors de sa relation avec Johanne, elle avait décidé de les bannir de sa vie. Le seul fait de penser à eux faisait remonter des souvenirs douloureux de son passé, cependant rien n'était comparable à ce que la perte de son frère faisait resurgir.

Observant la scène de loin, elle reconnu les parures de deuil, les drapeaux... Voyant l'heure fatidique approcher, elle se fraya un chemin dans la foule d'officiers et d'anonymes présents, consciente du silence qui suivait son passage.  
Arrivée en bout de ligne, elle reconnu la forme recroquevillée de son père serrant fermement sa mère dans ses bras. Les mouvements de leurs épaules ne laissaient pas de doute sur la présence de leur larmes et pourtant la blonde se sentait incapable d'aller vers eux.

Bien vite, les premiers tambours retentirent et la foule s'aligna en direction de la piste.  
Un énorme avion militaire s'avança doucement et s'immobilisa. Après le signal du général, tous les soldats et officiers se mirent au garde à vous.  
Le moteur coupé, seule le bruit du vent s'engouffrant dans le drapeau étoilé se faisait entendre.

Le cœur d'Arizona battait de plus en plus vite, elle sentait cette présence proche, son cœur, son âme...  
La porte s'ouvrit et l'escalier fut déployé.  
C'est au son des honneurs militaires que 4 gradés descendirent au pas un cercueil de bois blanc orné d'un drapeau et d'une couronne de fleur.

Le cri de douleur de Kate fendit la foule et le colonel agrippa sa femme avec force pour l'empêcher de faiblir.

Un discours fut alors prononcé, une décoration posthume déposée sur cette boite en bois et ce fut tout.

Pour la blonde cette situation semblait surréaliste. Rien ne lui rappelait la présence de son frère, si ce n'était la photo posée sur le bois épais. Ce n'était pas lui, c'était impossible.  
Pourtant elle vit l'un des soldats sortir un étui de sa poche et en sortir une chaine...sa chaine...  
La réalisation la frappa brusquement et Arizona ne pu réprimer une plainte de douleur avant de fondre en larme, c'était donc lui.  
Presque aussitôt, elle senti des mains familières la tirer par la taille et un menton se poser sur son épaule.

A ce moment là s'en fut fini d'Arizona Robbins la guerrière, elle senti toutes les émotions qu'elle essayait de refouler remonter en elles...  
C'était trop. Callie n'avait pas le droit, c'était trop facile, elle ne pouvait pas...pas maintenant.

« Non, ne fais pas ça... »

La brunette entendit à peine cette prière entre deux inspirations, et elle compris immédiatement sa signification. Car la blonde avait peur, elle avait peur que la brunette s'enfuie de nouveau, peur qu'elle soit là aujourd'hui et demain... ?  
Or ce qui était sur c'était que Callie n'était pas prête de la lâcher. Sentir le corps frêle de sa femme se casser en deux sous la douleur de la perte de son frère lui était insupportable.

Supportant la jeune femme du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle l'assista tout le reste de la journée jusqu'au moment fatidique. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé.

« Ari ? »

Entendant la voix faible d'une femme, la latina se retourna pour se retrouver en face de celle qui devait être la mère d'Arizona. Le visage marqué, elle n'en restait pas moins magnifique.  
Comprenant que la blonde avait succombé à son exhaustion, Callie ne trouva qu'une chose à répondre. Elle sourit tendrement à cette mère en deuil et lui tendit la main chaleureusement.

« Je suis Calliope Torres, la femme d'Arizona... »


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

**Me revoila ! **

**Bon je pensais qu'une fois rentrée l'inspiration serait au rendez-vous mais visiblement ce n'est pas le cas... En fait en 1 mois j'ai tout oublié ce que j'avais prévu, brainstorming total !**

**Un chapitre des PAP est également en cours, je le terminerais sans doute ce soir, voir demain.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

_« Je suis Calliope Torres, la femme d'Arizona... »_

Incapable de prendre la pleine mesure de cette information, Barbara Robbins se contenta d'accepter la main qui lui était offerte avant de reposer son regard sur sa fille.  
Son visage avait peu changé durant ces années et la revoir aujourd'hui ne faisait que lui rappeler l'absence de son fils.

Jusqu'alors tapis dans l'ombre, un homme d'une stature imposante s'approcha rapidement

« Arizona ...»

Sa voix grave eu pour effet de réveiller la blonde qui pris conscience de sa position, à savoir :

dans les bras de sa femme (ou future ex-femme ?)

face à ses parents qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des années

pour l'enterrement de son frère

La réalité de la situation la frappa une nouvelle fois de plein fouet et elle se leva brusquement se dégageant maladroitement de Callie au passage. Malgré toute sa détermination, sa fuite fut stoppée par les bras puissants de son père la saisissant par les épaules. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers ceux du colonel, les larmes qu'elle y voyaient ne faisaient que refléter les siennes.

Devant la détresse de cette homme pourtant si fort, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'avancer sa main vers son visage comme pour sentir la réalité de sa détresse sur ses joues.  
« Papa... »

Daniel fondit en larme devant le geste de sa petite fille qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps. Il l'encercla de ses bras protecteurs remerciant le ciel de sa présence. Arizona elle ne pleurait pas, elle s'agrippait désespérément à son père en ferment les yeux, espérant sans doute qu'en les rouvrant ce cauchemar serait fini.

Bien vite se fut au tour de Barbara de prendre la place de son mari, et la famille fut pour un temps réuni autour de ce drame.

Essayant de reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions, Mme Robbins essuya furtivement ses joues du revers de sa main avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme restée en retrait.  
Elle lui fit le sourire le plus franc qu'elle pu avant de serrer l'une de ses main dans les siennes.

« Excusez moi, je ne me suis pas présentée...Je suis Barbara, Barbara Robbins la mère d'Arizona, et voici mon mari Daniel... »

L'homme avait retrouvé toute sa retenu face à cette intrusion et regarda suspicieusement la brunette devant lui.

« Daniel, voici... »

« Callie »

La regardant une nouvelle fois avec méfiance, l'homme était terrifiant. Il ne pu s'empêcher de regarder le visage déconfit de sa fille avant de retourner son attention sur la jeune femme.

« Et vous êtes ? »

« La femme d'Arizona » « Une amie ! »

En cœur, les deux amantes avaient répondu différemment...

La blonde fut choquée par la déclaration de Callie qui semblait avoir oublié leur rupture.

De son côté, la latina venait de prendre en pleine face la réponse d'Arizona qui scellait la fin de leur histoire, une nouvelle fois.

Finalement, Arizona se décida à prendre la parole pour dissiper le malentendu

« Callie et moi... sommes mariées... avons été mariées... nous sommes séparées »

La réalisation fit son chemin dans l'esprit des parents Robbins qui ne cherchèrent pas plus d'explication pour le moment. L'heure était au deuil de leur fils, les retrouvailles avec leur fille seraient pour plus tard.

Devant le lourd silence qui venait de s'installer, la blonde décida de brusquer les choses.

« Callie allait de toute façon partir... elle doit retourner à l'hopital, elle est chirurgien...CHEF du service d'Orthopédie »

Malgré la situation, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de prononcer cette phrase avec dédain. Quoiqu'il en soit elle en voulait toujours énormément à la brunette et elle comptait bien le lui faire payer.  
Après avoir ponctué sa phrase d'un regard dur vers Callie, elle se tourna vers ses parents qui la saluèrent poliment avant de s'éloigner en compagnie de leur fille.

La latina les regarda s'éloigner avec un pincement au cœur. Les actions de la blonde l'avaient profondément blessées, mais surtout elle constatait que la jeune femme s'était transformée en machine de guerre sous la douleur infligée par la perte de son frère. Les larmes s'étaient taries et rien ne semblait plus l'atteindre...du moins en apparence.  
Décidant d'en rester là pour le moment, Callie parti à regrets se promettant de suivre de près Arizona qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

10 jours plus tard et la blonde était revenue à Seattle. Elle avait passé ces derniers jours chez ses parents, à trier les affaires de Tim et à se repasser en boucle les vieux films de son enfance. Malgré tout l'amour que lui avaient témoigné ses parents, elles ne se sentait plus capable de vivre dans le souvenir perpétuel de son frère. Sa douleur était immense et la consumait chaque jour un peu plus à mesure qu'elle prenait conscience des implications de la disparition du jeune homme.

C'est donc après des au revoirs douloureux ponctués de promesse futures qu'elle avait quitté la maison de son enfance.  
Arrivée à l'aéroport, la réalité repris alors le dessus. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Callie, à la signification de sa présence le jour de l'enterrement. Pourtant le sentiment prédominant était la colère. Elle lui en voulait d'avoir brisé leur mariage, d'avoir fait passer son métier avant sa femme. Elle lui reprochait tout, y compris de n'avoir pas pu voir son frère ce fameux soir car sa femme était retenue au bloc et l'avait tout simplement oubliée. Ce soir où elle l'avait attendue des heures avant d'apprendre que son frère était finalement parti... Ce soir qui même si à ce moment elle l'ignorait était la dernière fois qu'elle aurait pu voir son frère vivant...  
Elle aurait alors peut-être pu le convaincre ? Le convaincre de ne pas partir... Elle aurait pu lui dire une dernière fois à quel point elle était fière de lui, à quel point elle l'aimait...  
Mais tout ça lui avait été pris, et une seule personne était responsable : Callie

Se faufilant à la hâte dans le premier taxi venu, elle ne perdit pas de temps à se retrouver devant cette maison. Sa maison.

De l'extérieur, la maison semblait inhabitée. Les lumières étaient éteintes, le jardin n'était plus aussi soigné et les volets étaient fermés. Pourtant Arizona savait que la brune était là, elle le sentait. La présence de sa voiture dans un coin de l'allée ne fit que conforter son intuition.

Gonflée à bloc, elle était prête à s'entretenir avec celle qui avait brisé sa vie, celle qui lui avait tout pris. Sans prendre le temps de frapper, elle tourna la poignée de la porte d'entrée et pénétra dans cette maison qu'elle connaissait par cœur.  
Même dans l'obscurité, elle parvenait à identifier chaque recoin, chaque meuble.  
Montant les escaliers doucement, elle se trouva rapidement en face de la seule pièce don s'échappait un rayon de lumière...

« Entres... »

La blonde sursauta à cette interruption, Surprise d'avoir été repérée. Reprenant le contrôle, elle entra d'un pas assuré dans la chambre où Callie l'attendait assise sur son lit.

La brunette ne pu réprimer un soupir de soulagement en constatant que la jeune femme allait bien. Pourtant elle pouvait dire qu'elle n'était pas elle même.  
Son regard était vide, ses gestes mécaniques. Il n'y avait plus rien de la spontanéité de la femme qu'elle avait épousé. Sentant l'émotion prendre le dessus, la brunette l'invita à s'approcher d'un signe de tête.

« Non »

La blonde la regardait maintenant dans les yeux. Elle était venue pour régler ses comptes et pour cela elle avait besoin de toutes ses facultés.  
Devant la mine triste de sa femme, Arizona senti un pincement dans son cœur. Le premier depuis des jours. Elle se contenta pourtant d'ignorer ce sentiment douloureux pour se reconcentrer sur sa tache.

Sentant la colère reprendre le dessus, elle explosa littéralement de rage, exposant sa rancoeur au grand jour.

« C'est à cause de toi ! » « Tout ce qui est arrivé, tout ce qui m'est arrivé...c'est de TA faute ! »

« Tu es comme un cancer qui me ronge depuis des années. Tu me tues et tu prends un malin plaisir à le faire...Tu m'as humiliée, tu as fait de ma vie un enfer, tu m'as même prise la dernière chance que j'avais de voir Tim... »

La prononciation du prénom de son frère mis un frein à son élan, et elle ravala un sanglot qui mêlait haine et tristesse.

Totalement choquée par ce qu'elle entendait, la latina se contenta d'écouter calmement, incapable de réagir. Le mépris qu'elle sentait dans la voix de sa femme la faisait frisonner. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans un tel état, pas même après leur rupture.

« Ari calmes toi... »

« Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! Ca t'amuses hein ? Ca t'amuses de me détruire, de me voir souffrir ! Profites-en, c'est la dernière fois que tu me vois Callie, la dernière... ! »

La brunette regarda la blonde s'enfuir précipitamment.

« Ou tu vas ? »

« C'est pas ton problème... »

« Je peux t'aider Ari... Laisses moi juste une chance de... »

« Ta gueule ! Laches moi, laisses moi ! Tu as été la plus grosse erreur de ma vie, mais maintenant je suis prête à mettre un terme à cette vie de souffrance...Je te déteste Callie, je te hais, tu me dégoutes...»

Sans un autre mot, Arizona quitta cette maison pour la dernière fois. Les larmes de Callie n'y changèrent rien. L'enveloppe arrivée 48H plus tard, elle dissipait les derniers doutes.

_« … Procédure de Divorce_

Mme Arizona Robbins-Torres contre Mme Calliope Torres...»


	6. Chapter 6

**La suite !**

**Bon inspiration en partie retrouvée...On verra pour la suite !**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Le cœur et l'esprit anesthésiés par une demi bouteille de Téquila, Callie ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle en était arrivée là. Le compte de fée s'était peu à peu effondré pour laisser place à sa plus grande peur : le divorce.  
Car durant toutes ces années, la brunette avait aimé maladivement sa femme, mais malheureusement elle l'avait surtout aimée maladroitement...  
Aujourd'hui elle en payait les conséquences...

Le premier rendez-vous avec son avocat et celui de sa femme devait avoir lieu dans 4H et pourtant la brunette n'arrivait pas à se résigner. Elle avait tenté de convaincre Arizona que tout n'était pas fini, que les choses pouvaient s'arranger, mais tout ce qu'elle avait obtenu fut un océan de paroles blessantes et humiliantes.  
Elle avait même fini par se décider à ne pas se battre et à laisser à sa femme, ou plutôt son ex-femme tout ce qu'elle voulait. Seulement elle s'était vite aperçue que ce mode opératoire les dispenseraient toutes deux d'une confrontation pourtant plus que nécessaire.  
Callie avait besoin de l'entendre de la bouche de la jeune femme, elle en avait besoin...

Quoiqu'il en soit le temps fit son œuvre et l'appel de son avocat lui confirma que sa vie allait changer radicalement ce jour. Pour le pire.

N'étant pas en état de conduire, elle enfila un trench beige et une paire de lunettes de soleil avant de monter dans un taxi.

Sans un regard pour son environnement, elle se laissa docilement conduire vers une salle de réunion isolée du reste du bâtiment.  
Une fois la porte ouverte, sa respiration se bloqua quelques instants à la vue d'une tête blonde familière. La brunette se recomposa alors autant qu'elle pu et s'assit lentement en face de celle qui fut l'amour de sa vie. Ne perdant pas un instant, elle la fixa droit dans les yeux, avant qu' Arizona ne détourne le regard.

Les avocats commencèrent alors la « réunion de conciliation » dans leur propre langage...

« Bien Miss Torres, êtes vous satisfaite de cet arrangement ? »

Sortant de sa torpeur, Callie cligna des yeux plusieurs fois à la recherche de ce que son esprit avait omis de lui communiquer. A ce moment là, Arizona compris que la brunette était sous l'emprise de l'alcool... Sachant pertinemment qu'elle était à l'origine de cet état quasi végétatif, elle senti un point de regret dans son cœur, vite couvert par un sentiment de satisfaction. Elle n'était plus la seule à souffrir.  
Après avoir reçu différents résumés de ce qui venait de se dire, la latina réfléchi brièvement avant de donner sa réponse. Son avocat se mis alors à lui parler discrètement alors que sa femme en fit de même. Malgré son comas, un détail attira son attention. L'avocate d'Arizona posa sa mains sur celle de sa cliente à plusieurs reprises...puis dans son dos... et sur sa cuisse ? Les deux jeunes femmes riaient même d'un air complice à ce que l'une venait de dire...

Sentant la fureur s'emparer d'elle, Callie se leva brusquement et manqua de tomber devant le manque de stabilité dont semblaient faire preuve ses jambes.

« Toi tu dégages ta main de ma femme ! Vire là ! »

Devant cette explosion de colère inattendue, son avocat tenta de la calmer, alors qu'elle quittait la pièce d'un pas mal assuré.

Arizona elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir une nouvelle fois le regret s'emparer d'elle. Elle ne se souvenait pas la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu sa femme aussi détruite... Car tant que le divorce ne serait pas prononcé, il s'agirait encore de sa femme.

Ce qui l'interpella également fut la clairvoyance de la jeune femme, sa perspicacité malgré son état. Car elle n'avait pas tort, la blonde avait commencé une pseudo relation avec son avocate, Me Kim Mayer.

Une relation sans grand intérêt à ses yeux mais contribuait à montrer à Callie qu'elle n'était rien plus rien à ses yeux. Qu'elle pouvait vivre sans elle, et qu'elle était surtout plus heureuse sans elle...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Victime-Bourreau, un même schémas qui se répétait encore et encore, à une échelle de plus en plus importante.

Car la vérité était simple. Chacune des deux femme était dépendante affectivement l'une à l'autre. Malgré tout, lorsque l'une dévoilait ses sentiments, l'autre ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en jouer, espérant conserver cet avantage.  
Cette stratégie plus que ridicule les avait conduite à ne plus se témoigner de signes d'affection, de peur de devenir la « faible »... Colère, violence, indifférence semblaient alors être leurs principales formes de communication.

Ajouté à cela leurs insécurités respectives et le drame que venait de vivre Arizona, et plus rien ne semblait les rapprocher...Si ce n'était ce lien invisible qui les unissait.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cette situation laissait de plus en plus de traces sur Callie qui ne semblait pas capable de passer à autre chose.

La jeune femme dépérissait à vue d'œil, incapable de se lever pour aller à l'hôpital ou même de se faire à manger. Cela faisait donc 3 semaines qu'elle avait été déclarée en « incapacité » et passait ses journées à pleurer et fixer le plafond de sa chambre...leur chambre.

La deuxième réunion de conciliation eut d'ailleurs lieue sans elle...

« Miss Torres n'a pu être présente aujourd'hui, nous sommes cependant tombés daccord sur les conditions d'acceptation du divorce... »

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de se sentir concernée, le faux sourire d'Arizona s'estompa .

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Elle va bien ? »

« Miss Torres n'est... pas en état de suivre cette conciliation, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. Bien revenons au sujet. Nous proposons... »

« Dites moi ce qui se passe ! »

« Arrête Zona... il fait exprès, c'est une technique habituelle pour te faire culpabiliser... » Kim posa alors une main rassurante sur sa cuisse.

C'est le moment que choisi l'avocat du médecin pour tenter une autre approche...

« Et d'ailleurs qu'est ce qui vous fait croire qu'il se passe quelques chose ? »

Prise par surprise par cette question, l'agacement qui l'avait envahit la quitta subitement...

Comment pouvait-elle expliquer qu'elle sentait à distance la souffrance de la brunette. Comment leur dire qu'elle en était la seule cause et qu'elle l'avait voulu ? Malgré tout, elle avait besoin de savoir que Callie allait bien. Les images de la mort de son frères refirent rapidement leur chemin dans son esprit et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux...

D'un commun accord, les avocats suspendirent la séance et Me Johnson, l'avocat de Callie profita d'un appel reçu par Kim pour choper la blonde par le bras.

« Elle ne travaille plus... elle... elle ne va pas bien du tout... »

Car malgré tout son professionnalisme, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir désolé et compatissant envers sa cliente . Même si il ne possédait pas toutes les pièces du puzzles il savait que les choses étaient bien plus compliquées qu'elle n'y paraissaient...

Hochant la tête, Arizona resta quelques minutes interdite avant de réagir.

« prévenez moi si il y a du nouveau... »

« Mademoiselle... »

« Ca ne me concerne plus... »

Sur ces mots Arizona quitta la pièce.

Elle passa les soirées suivantes dans les bars, à fréquenter de nombreuses jeunes femmes tout en ayant des conversations avec son frère décédé . Car là était toute la différence. Arizona était experte dans l'art de dissimuler sa détresse... Jusqu'à un certain point. Surtout qu'à présent il n'y avait plus personne pour remarquer ses changements d'humeur et ses mensonges...

Elle fut réveillée quelques heures plus tard par un coup de téléphone …

« Elle vient de perdre son travail … Je viens de recevoir une missive de l'hopital, elle n'a plus le droit d'opérer !... Elle ne répond plus à mes messages ! »

La voix de Me Jonhson trahissait sa frustration. Il avait peur pour sa cliente. Soufflant au travers du combiné, Arizona réfléchissait à ce qu'elle devait faire.

Car elle avait toujours reproché à sa femme de faire passer son travail avant elle, hors aujourd'hui elle apprenait qu'elle venait de le perdre... pour elle. Ou plutôt à cause d'elle.

Elle se leva donc de mauvaise grâce grognant à la crampe qui se frayait un chemin dans sa jambe. Cette jambe pourtant sauvée par la mains experte du meilleur chirurgien orthopédique du pays. Sa femme...Arizona réalisa alors qu'elle lui devait au moins ça …

Elle s'habilla alors rapidement avant de prendre sa voiture...

« Callie ! »

« Callie ouvre cette putain de porte ! »

Pas de réponses. Au bout de plusieurs minutes et plusieurs coups d'œils jetés par des voisins curieux, elle se décida à casser l'une des vitre pour pénétrer dans la maison.

Pièce après pièce, elle découvrait la détresse dans laquelle vivait la jeune femme. Vêtements, bouteilles d'alcool, boites à pizzas jonchaient le sol...

A l'étage, le même spectacle l'attendait. La blonde prenait alors peu à peu conscience des conséquences de leur guerre sur sa femme.

Elle pénétra enfin dans la chambre sans détecter la moindre présence de la latina. Perdue par tout ce qu'elle venait de voir, elle s'assit sur le lit et enfoui son visage dans les oreillers. Son œil fut alors attiré par une forme inanimée sur le sol...

« Oh mon dieu ! Callie, oh mon dieu ...Non non pitié pas ça ! »

Paniquée, elle retourna la brunette et contempla son visage immobile avant de s'emparer du téléphone.

« Vite ma femme, elle est inconsciente ! Elle est ... »

« Mmmmmm »

Callie se saisit du téléphone d'un geste maladroit avant de cloturer l'appel

« C'est bon, fausse alerte merci ! »

Elle s'assit alors difficilement sous le regard paniqué d'Arizona et fut prise d'une crise de fou rire.

Visiblement très alcoolisée, elle ne remarqua pas la détresse dans laquelle se trouvait Arizona.

« Ca te fait rire ! J'ai cru que tu étais...que...et ça te fait rire ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Callie ?! J'ai appris qu'on t'avais interdit d'opérer ?! »

Toujours animée par son rire alcoolisée, la brunette répondit sans tarder

« Mais qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre hein ? T'as ce que tu voulais ! Je suis sortie de TA vie...après ce que je deviens ça te regarde pas ! C'est pas ton problème...Tu peux aller baiser ta pute « KIM » vazy, ya pas de soucis ! »

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu crois que je n'en ai pas assez enduré comme ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il me reste à la fin hein ? J'ai perdu mon frère et j'ai cru que tu étais aussi... »

« Morte? »

La réalisation engendrée par ce mot fit couler des larmes sur les joues d'Arizona qui baissa les yeux. Que deviendrait-elle si Callie disparaissait aussi ?

« Si tu veux tout savoir Arizona, TU m'as déjà tuée ! J'ai tout perdu, tout ce qui faisait ma vie. Je ne suis plus rien, je n'existe plus ! Alors oui je suis là physiquement, mais... »

« Tu n'es qu'une putain d'égoiste ! Tu ne penses pas à moi ! Tu veux que je devienne veuve c'est ça ? »

« Tu as demandé le divorce... »

« Tu es en train de te tuer »

« Ton frère est mort... »

« Ne parles pas de lui, jamais ! »

« Arizona j'en ai marre de te voir souffrir, et plus que tout je n'en peux plus de souffrir...Nan mais regardes nous ! Regardes où on en est ?! J'ai tout perdu, tu as gagné, tu m'as tout pris...La seule chose qui me reste c'est mon amour pour toi . Mais ça, quoique tu fasse ça ne changera jamais... »

Choquée par cette phrase, la blonde eut pour seul réflexe de se jeter sur Callie et de l'embrasser brutalement. Ce moment de douceur arriva à sa fin tout aussi rapidement.

Malgré tout, quelques chose s'était passé... Quelques choses qui redonnait de l'espoir à la brunette. Elle venait de sentir le cœur d'Arizona s'ouvrir...


End file.
